(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security foil which can be applied to a valuable document or to a data storage medium and permits manipulation to be detected.
(2) Description of Related Art
Security labels or security foils are known and generally have a manipulation detection layer, which means a layer having different adhesive regions, and an adhesive coating and additionally one or more security features. Particularly suitable security features are, for example, luminescent security features, which can generally be produced cost-effectively but provide relatively good protection against imitation.